


Lucifer Goes to the Movies

by dre_deckerstvr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe obviously found it super funny while Lucifer tried to keep his calm, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Just Pretend Lucifer didn't like going to the movies, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie might've ruined Lucifer's suit with some typa food oh nooo, hella soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_deckerstvr/pseuds/dre_deckerstvr
Summary: Chloe invited Lucifer to go to the theater and watch a movie with her and Trixie. They hang out and are all cute and fluffy. Pls don't d word from the cuteness
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Lucifer Goes to the Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who said "yes" under my tweet about if I should continue it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+said+%22yes%22+under+my+tweet+about+if+I+should+continue+it).



> If there are any typos I am SORRY. Also- I based the whole theater/movies off a theater from where Im from. I don't know if all theaters everywhere are the same. Also I don't know if all theaters have small arcade areas. But mine does HSHSH. An e ways, enjoy!

Chloe had invited Lucifer to come to the theater with her and Trixie to watch a movie. Lucifer, after giving it some thought, accepted. Usually he didn't like going to the theater, having to sit in a dark room with strangers all around him and not have sex was just boring to him. But, this was Chloe, and Lucifer would do anything to spend time with her. 

They arrived and Chloe offered to buy the tickets, so Trixie could go inside and play on the arcade. Trixie ran into the arcade way too quickly, Lucifer following so the child wasn't alone. To be fair, Lucifer had seen arcades before but from a far, not really interested on the games. Also, arcade games used to be ones of the main tortures in hell back when they were created. Trixie had sat down on some car racing games but she didn't have coins to actually play it, so Lucifer put a 20$ dollar bill on the coin machine and walked up to Trixie, her face lighting up almost immediately when she saw all the coins. 

It really satisfied Lucifer to see the kid run around and play random games, him following her and just to watch her play. He would usually give her tips on some games or help her out so she could get as many tickets points as possible. That was until Chloe walked in and saw them both trying to play basketball, shooting the balls to the hoop and almost always missing. It was amusing to her seeing Lucifer get frustrated when the ball didn't go in. He then opened the gate and started manually putting the balls in "How do you like it now, game?" He said, a devilish chuckle coming right after. Trixie gasped "Lucifer! Thats not fair!" She exclaimed and Chloe walked over. "Well, this game isn't fair either, now is it? Four coins to play this? This is clearly a scam" he argued. "Lucifer- Don't teach Trixie to cheat!" Chloe exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest.

The game, though, decided to only give a small amount of ticket points, making Trixie pout. "All of that effort and we still didn't get a lot of tickets" she said, Lucifer looked up at Chloe and she sighed, a small smile on her face. "It's alright munchkin, you have enough. Say thank you, Lucifer" she said, kissing her daughters forehead and looking up at Lucifer with an eyebrow raised. Trixie looked up at Lucifer aswell while he looked at the game and then looked back at her "Thank you Lucifer, for the coins and for playing with me" she said, smiling and running up to the toy counter. Chloe tapped Lucifer's arm Lucifer frowned at the game. Chloe went to go after her daughter but Lucifer wasn't quite done yet. He looked at the game and stared intensely, a minute later the game started going crazy and spitting out a lot of tickets, making the devil smirk. He then gathered all the bunch and walked up to the counter, Chloe rolling her eyes playfully and trying to seem tough in front of the employee but in reality she was laughing at the fact that Lucifer saw it deemed to get all these tickets just for Trixie. Quite soft of him. Trixie gasped in excitement and started jumping, looking at the employee "Yes, I'd like the child to get the priciest toy you have" Lucifer said, setting the bunch of tickets down. The lady stared in awe and looked at Trixie "What would you like?" 

They came out with Lucifer holding a big bunny plushie and they all had matching bracelets. Lucifer had a smug look, proud of making the kid happy and Trixie hopping her way to the theater room. 

The found a some free seats and sat down, Lucifer looking around the room and noticing there weren't many kids, making him relax. Chloe had offered to get the bunny plushie to the car but Trixie insistent the bunny wanted to watch the movie. Chloe didn't want to argue and she knew the room wouldn't get too full but if it did she told Trixie she had no option but to take the plushie away. They waited a few minutes for the movie to start, Lucifer and Chloe chatting quietly until the advertisements played and the movie started right after. At first Lucifer was convinced he'd fall asleep throughout the movie, getting a little comfortable and awaiting for the inevitable. But to his surprise, he actually started to focus on the movie and begin to get interested. 

An hour into the movie Chloe heard someone sob to her side and she automatically took out tissues and handed them to Trixie, but Trixie gave them back with a confused expression on her face. Both the girls then turned to Lucifer, seeing he had taken the cloth from his suit piece out to clean the roaming tears on his cheeks. Chloe never thought Lucifer would be one to cry while watching movies, but granted, he was one for taking things too personally. And, no one knows all the things the devil did during his time on earth so anything could be a good reason for Lucifer to relate enough to get emotional. She found it a bit endearing that something so simple made even the devil cry. 

When the movie ended, Lucifer was ready to leave, wanting to stand and walk again. They took off pretty quickly, Chloe wanting to stand and walk too. Trixie started complaining she was hungry and Chloe was about to ask her how hungry when Lucifer offered to buy popcorn. "But- you're supposed to buy popcorn to watch during the movies?" Chloe said, obvious confusion in her tone and making Trixie pout. "Alright, I guess popcorn wouldn't be bad." She said when he gave her daughter a look. Lucifer nodded, giving Trixie a thumbs up before getting the child the buttery substance. Granted, Chloe nor Lucifer were hungry enough to buy lunch, so satisfying Trixie until they were hungry enough to actually eat food would be a win win. 

Since the theater they went to was in a mall, they decided to walk around and maybe check stores along the way while Trixie ate her popcorn, chatting and sharing thoughts on the movie, being careful not to give away any spoilers. An hour later Trixie was tired of walking, pouting and holding her popcorn bag lazily. Lucifer offered to hold the child, it being quite the mistake since Trixie's hands were coated in butter. Lucifer took a sharp breath and closed his eyes, controlling himself as he realized what he had done and looked at Chloe in pain, Chloe trying her hardest to hold in her laughter as the back of Lucifer's suit piece's shoulder area was covered in butter now. 

"I really do hope this doesn't ruin my suit" he whispered, Chloe snickering and taking out some wipes and trying her hardest to clean out Trixie's hands and the suit. "No no, leave it. I fear trying to clean it will only smudge it and make it worst" he said, a defeated sigh coming from the man. "Alright, butter man, whatever you say" Chloe commented, the laugh she tried to hold in escaping her. Lucifer had no other option but to laugh as well. 

After walking around the mall for a while and Lucifer carrying Trixie, they decided it was time to go. Lucifer could then take off his suit piece and leave it off to later wash while Trixie could sleep in her bed. The drive to Chloe's house was quiet, Lucifer calmly staring off to the side of the road, tapping his fingers softly at the beat of the low background music while Trixie was on the back already snoring gently. Lucifer had originally offered to drive but Chloe was fine with doing that, since Lucifer was generous enough to carry her child around for quite some time, he deserved to rest. 

They arrived home and right after Chloe put Trixie down on her bed the two love birds cuddled in Chloe's sofa. Lucifer had taken off his vest and suit piece, pulled up his sleeves and rested his head on the back of the sofa, eyes closed. Chloe stared at Lucifer lovingly, quite amused at how he would look so good even so effortlessly.

"If we weren't this tired I would totally be all over you" Chloe said softly, chuckling and setting her head on his shoulder.

"Ah well, you know Im never tired for that" Lucifer replied, a gently chuckle coming off him as he said it, making Chloe giggle back. "Of course not, but I am." She said, looking up at Lucifer for a moment. Lucifer looked down at her as well, staring into each other's eyes. "Thanks for today, for coming with and making sure Trixie had fun." She said, smiling and leaning up to kiss him. Lucifer's lips curved into a smile as he leaned down but stop for a second "It was my pleasure, Chloe." He said, closing their distance by delivering the kiss Chloe leaned in for. It was soft and gentle, not too deep nor fast. Just perfect. 

Chloe then gasped "Wait hold on, I don't remember bringing the bunny plush with me." She said leaning back and a quick flash of fear shown in her face. They left the bunny plushie behind. Lucifer frowned and tried to think if they actually forgot it. "Ah, bloody hell... must've left it at the inside of the theater." He said, Chloe sighing and covering her face "I knew I should've taken it to the car as soon as we got it" she said, starting to stress out. Lucifer quickly took Chloe's hands onto his own and stared into her eyes "Hey, darling. It's alright. I'll call the theater later and ask if they have it. Im sure they wouldn't just throw it away. And, if anything, I could always just buy another" He assured her, Chloe looking into Lucifer's eyes and calming down, letting some air she didn't know she held onto out. 

"Thank you, Lucifer. I hope that we don't have to resort on buying another." She said, laughing a bit and trying to shake the anxiety off. Lucifer cupped her cheeks and smiled "Im sure the little urchin wouldn't mind, she's quite understanding, is she not?" He spoke, Chloe nodding and opening her eyes dramatically at the thought "Yeah, she is. Though she won the toy with the tickets you got her. I do think that plushie must have more value than any regular plushie any store offers" Chloe said, pouting a bit but leaning into Lucifer's touch. 

"No worries, love. That arcade had enough toys that looked the same. That does not mean I will not try to get Trixie's original toy back." He, making Chloe laugh and relax. 

After all, Trixie didn't care if she lost the plushie or not, she still had the memory of winning it, playing games thanks to Lucifer and hanging out with him and her mom. That was a lot more important than a toy. Of course, having it would be nice. She had the best day today and she couldn't ask for more. Maybe some cake, but that's besides the point. 

"Can you stay the night?" Chloe asked, already feeling drowsy from sleep. "If it involves you naked I shall" Lucifer joked, earning a small smack from Chloe but also a laugh, to him it was worth the shot. "No, just.. sleep." She said, a yawn coming from the detective. "Very well, your wish is my command" the devil said, taking Chloe in his arms and carrying her to her bed. Chloe chuckled, holding onto him and feeling so secure in his arms. He always held her so gently and treated her like she was the purest thing that he had to protect and care for. She felt like her weight was nothing for Lucifer, which in fact it wasn't anyways. 

He put Chloe down on her feet and they changed. Well, Chloe changed. Lucifer only took off his buttoned up shirt and pants, staying in his underwear like he owned the place. Chloe of course, as she would, didn't mind it at all. They curled up together in bed and laid in silence, the only sounds being their soft breaths and some crickets outside. 

"Goodnight, Lucifer" Chloe said, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. "And again, thank you for today.." she said, her voice quieter as she started to slowly drift off into slumber.

"Goodnight, Chloe" Lucifer said, his arm around Chloe and his hand softly coming up and down from her arm, soothing Chloe into sleep. "It will always be my greatest pleasure to keep both of you happy" Soon after she fell asleep, the devil did too. And with that, their theater adventure ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Lit rally forgot about the plushie but I somehow made sum cute shit with the fact that I forgot about it HSHHSHS I hope you enjoyed. Any favorite lines? Lemme know. Also love the fact that I called Chloe "The detective" ONCE and didn't mention they're boyfriend and girlfriend so I just hope it was obvious enough shidncosnx


End file.
